


被打翻的姜撞奶

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 我多想凭爱意来把你私有





	被打翻的姜撞奶

让牙齿啃着锁骨的时候，张艺兴意识到是自己走神了。他把注意从门口收回来，先咬了咬嘴唇，讨好般地抬手按住LAY的脑袋。“哥哥，”是轻轻把手指插入头发一边按揉，一边挺起胸口配合按揉的频率把乳尖往哥哥的嘴里送着。“这边也要。”张艺兴低头瞥了LAY一眼。领着那只逡巡腰间和小腹的手到受冷落的乳尖。他突然就抖了一下。不知道是因为哥哥突然像喝奶似地啜吸了一口；或是因为膝盖技巧地顶蹭让性器在裤裆里箍得有些发痛。“唔……”张艺兴蹙了蹙眉，也顾不上要督促哥哥照顾没有舌头偏爱的那一边乳尖，两下解了扣子和拉链，摸在手里鼓鼓的一团，还烫。“甜甜这里，”张艺兴低低地笑起来。“撑起了小帐篷。”这还是他初次因为情欲勃起的时候，同LAY讲的。“哥哥，该怎么办呀？”那时的张艺兴这么问完，就被哥哥摁在墙边舒服地口了一次。而现在的张艺兴这么问完，换成是哥哥被他翻身压在身下了。

他双腿分开于LAY的耳朵两侧。与其说是跪立，夹着哥哥的脑袋仿佛更为准确。屁股也刚好能被捧在手里好好儿地揉圆捏扁。“哼……”张艺兴端着性器冲那张下唇有个小窝窝的嘴撸了两把。是一边儿直勾勾盯着哥哥的鼻梁；一边儿探出舌尖去舔自己下唇也有的那个小窝窝，跟吐信子似地。这样的张艺兴让LAY兴奋而着迷。他口干舌燥地咽了咽口水反而是对递到嘴边儿的性器更馋了。所以他不假思索地含进嘴里。张艺兴也适时地“唔……啊……啊……”被哥哥用上吃甜筒冰淇淋的方式舔食加之吮吸。使他很快就不得满足地开始了主动地扭腰摆胯，进出抽插。张艺兴的身体是很诚实的。“啊……哈、哈啊……哥哥……”他反手交缠LAY的手，配合自己驰骋的节奏揉捏两瓣面团似的臀肉。臀肉被挤进手指缝，留下粉粉的指印，引着张艺兴只顾仰起脖子地绵软呻吟。“嗯……嗯……啊……”他的性器溢出些前精。混着膻味的口水因为含不下而濡湿哥哥的嘴角和脸颊。张艺兴的双腿夹紧了些，同时连续地加速顶胯。过于快的扭动使得床板都跟着咿咿的响。“啊……啊……哥哥……啊……”性器次次抵上湿软的喉咙，囊袋更是差点儿就撞上LAY的下巴。然后他情不自禁地摇了摇头，合眼长长地“唔嗯——”一声，是舒服地射了。

张艺兴保持了小会儿插入的姿势才慢慢退出来。性器软软地搭在哥哥唇边。顶端挂着些水儿的。LAY伸舌尖帮他舔了。张艺兴的胸口起伏得更厉害了。晃啊晃的粉粉乳尖宛如剔透的樱花冻，是直接被哥哥毫不留情地抓了两把。“呀……”饱满的手感绝不输于那两瓣面团似的臀肉。经历情欲的时候，张艺兴总是会生出类似涨奶的生理反应。“好涨啊……”他自己还稀得说。说完伸手指去抹掉那些沾在哥哥鼻梁附近的精液，“甜甜都帮哥哥弄干净了……”还笑着给一点点儿地吃进肚子。完全没在害臊的。

宿舍的单人床对他们两个人而言总是窄小。张艺兴没办法跟哥哥身边躺下。是在明知道的不高兴。他撅了撅嘴，顺从着LAY转守为攻地将他放倒在床尾。后背磕上冰冰凉的栏杆，张艺兴的嘴撅得更高。虽还不至于挂上只小油壶，被哥哥的唇齿叼着舔舐、亲吻是刚刚好。“唔……”他让LAY给几下顺了毛。叠着手臂抱哥哥的脖子以加深湿吻，同时挺起胸口和腰往压着自己的那具身体上磨蹭。越多的肌肤相亲使张艺兴越情难自持。他的性器眼见着精神起来，堪堪擦过LAY那根粗硬的。“啊……哥哥……”他这时候竟还把脑袋埋进哥哥的肩膀觉得羞了。“刚刚，”LAY笑着偏头去咬他红得要滴血的耳廓。“你可不是这样的啊。”末了再吮了一口。在张艺兴“别”字儿还没落下的时候，插了根手指进他小穴里，就立马转调成“嗯……啊……啊……”

“叩叩叩——”宿舍门不适时地响起。张艺兴正想躲开非追着他脖子啃的哥哥，就听见“LAY哥在吗？他这周是留校吧？”而作为当事人的LAY，只顾专心含着涨奶的乳尖吸吸吮吮，没半点要应门的意思的。“里面有人吗？”除此之外，还添了根手指插张艺兴。他的小穴也是馋，来者不拒地全部吃进去。现在任由着LAY整根整根地插入再抽出。眼泪都上来了。“哥哥……”张艺兴被欺负得一字三喘。“他出去了……”然而手却环抱着哥哥的脑袋，仿佛在喂奶。“有什么……要我帮忙的吗……”他讲完就想咬自己的舌头。所幸门外的同学并未提出什么实质性的请求。只是有点失望地嘀咕了句“改天再约LAY哥弹琴吧”就道谢离开了。张艺兴松了口气。

“哥哥……啊……是在、在报复我吗……”他捞起LAY的脑袋索吻，在指自己最先头操了哥哥嘴的事。可张艺兴的表情很是坦然，或者说怀有期待。他伸手去握住那根比自己要大上一圈的性器撸了几下。“嗯……用这个……嗯……报复我啊……”腰胯也配合着抬了抬，双腿张得更开。所以他本质哪里会羞。羞赧也都是勾引、调情罢。LAY扯着嘴角浅浅地笑。扶着被张艺兴指名要用来“报复”他的性器对准穴口往里顶。“啊……啊……哥哥……”性器比手指粗，比手指长。插入三分之一后便不得不因为更深处尚未扩张的紧致而暂时停下。LAY不爱看他吸吸鼻子的巴巴儿委屈。“没事没事了喔，”忙小心捧在手心里轻轻轻轻地吻。“甜甜乖。”尽管知道张艺兴本来也没多受不住。因为他跟着就抬了脚跟蹭LAY的尾椎骨。“哥哥……”才慢慢扭着屁股将性器多吞吃进去一小截儿，就直接被哥哥给折着双腿狠狠地长驱而入了。“啊……你怎么……嗯……这么凶啊……啊……”把张艺兴委屈得和床板一起哼唧唧的。

“呵，不然怎么让甜甜，”

“知道错呢……”


End file.
